No One
by bbysbrth
Summary: Cinta membuatku buta. Mata, telinga hingga hati semua gelap. Aku tak bisa berpaling sedikitpun darimu, Kim Mingyu. Aku mencintaimu dengan segala kebohonganmu. Tag; Meanie. Minwon. Gyuwon.
1. No One

Kakiku mengayun bebas diatas ayunan belakang gedung Appartement. Menikmati hembusan lembut angin yang menerpa sembari menunggu seseorang disini. Ya, dia lelakiku.

Sudah jam 3 sekarang. Berarti aku sudah menunggunya sekitar 4 jam an. Ke!mana dia? Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari taman, menuju ketempatnya yang sering ia kunjungi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berdiri dari kejauhan. Menatap punggungnya yang sedang merunduk dari sini. Mata tajamnya terfokuskan untuk melihat sebuah buku yang dipegangnya.

Buku adalah kesukaanku, kata lelaki itu.

Punggung tegap itu bangun dari duduknya, kakinya melangkah menuju rak buku yang lainnya. Meraih sebuah buku lain, namun ia terlihat terhenti ketika seorang gadis melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang orang itu.

Aku terdiam, memfokuskan pandanganku kepada kedua orang yang disana. Menghapus pikiran kacauku yang sudah tertuju pada mereka.

Orang berpunggung tegap itu membalikan badannya, mengacak surai kecokelatan milik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, kemudian tertawa.

Walaupun aku melihatnya dari kejauhan. Bukan berarti aku tak bisa melihat garis wajahnya. Mereka, sudah memperlihatkan kebahagiannya tanpa memikirkan orang lain.

Aku mencoba ikut tersenyum sembari mendudukan diriku dibangku dalam perpustakaan ini.

Lelaki itu terlihat merengkuh pinggang gadis yang sudah kukira itu adalah pasangannya. Berjalan melewatiku tanpa permisi dan memilih duduk dibarisan bangku yang lainnya.

Dengan bebas, ia mengumbar kemesraan bersama gadis itu, Eunha. Mengajaknya mengobrol sembari menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya dengan erat, kadang mencubit pipi temban nan putih itu. Rambut pendeknya terurai rapih, membuat diri gadis itu semakin imut, saja.

Aku tetap memfokuskan pandanganku pada mereka, mereka terlihat sedang saling bertatapan lalu tertawa. Pipiku memerah. Ah.. Yang digoda itu adalahan gadis itu, kenapa aku yang tersipu?

Aku meraih dada sebelah kiri, meremasnya kecil. Kenapa rasanya sesak?

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan, aku menoleh mendapati adikku., Bohyuk. Ia sedang tersenyum, "Ayo kita pulang, Hyung." Itu yang ucapkan dan terdengar ditelingaku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Kakiku berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan diiringi Bohyuk, tentu saja. Ia harus mengantarkanku sampai rumah, omong-omong ganti rugi.

Aku tersenyum puas, dugaanku benar. Lelakiku ada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengaduk-aduk kopiku, sebenarnya tadi ini untuk lelakiku itu. Ya, kami tinggal bersama. Tapi ia belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya, padahal ini sudah larut malam. Apa jamnya rusak sehingga ia tidak bisa meilihat jam? Atau ia terlalu sibuk dan lupa?

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, entahlah, memang dingin atau aku saja yang sedang tak enak badan. Tubuhku sakit sekali.

Seperti ada yang membuka pintu masuk, aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang pulang dengan wajah sumringah. Aku mendekatinya, mengambil mantel miliknya dan kugantungkan tepat dibelakang pintu.

Ia memelukku dari belakang sembari membisikan sesuatu, "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu tadi, pekerjaanku sangat banyak, Darl. Aku janji besok tak akan seperti itu lagi." Ia berjanji, aku mengangguk dan membalikan badanku. Menatap matanya untuk mencoba meyakinkannya.

Aku berjinjit, mengacak surainya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Kim." Jawabku seadanya.

Aku meraih tangannya, membawanya keruang tengah. Aku berlari kecil kedapur untuk sekedar mengambil cangkir kopi yang sudah kubuatkan untuknya. Ternyata tidak sia-sia sudah kubuatkan kopi.

Aku kembali dan mendekatinya, meletakan cangkir itu dihadapannya.

ia tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya dan kemudian menatapku, "Aku ada urusan sebentar, Hyung. Eunha, temanku sakit, ia memintaku untuk datang." Aku hendak meraih lengannya namun ia sudah berdiri jauh dari hadapanku.

"Gyu.."

"Maafkan aku, Hyung. I love you." Ia kembali mendekat, hanya untuk sekedar mencium keningku. Aku tersenyum tanpa berniat membalas ucapannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah tidak ada dihadapanku. Namun, aku belum berniatkan untuk menyudahi senyumanku.

It's a lie.

Ya, itu Mingyuu. Mingyu dengan kebohongannya.

Cinta membuatku buta. Mata, telinga hingga hati semua gelap. Aku tak bisa berpaling sedikitpun darimu, Kim Mingyu.

Aku mencintaimu dengan segala kebohonganmu.

End.

HEHEHSGSGSGDEGEGEGEGEGEG. ini ff pertama yang aku publish. aku butuh banget review kalian maapin ya kalau jelek. ininjuga masih dikit. dah. lofyu kalian.


	2. Squel Unbreakable

_**NIH. Sebelumnya aku mau buat penjelasan kenapa Wonwoo bilang Bohyuk ganti rugi kan(?)**_

 _ **Jadi sebenernya bukan dalam artian beneran kitu, maksud Wonwoo, karena Bohyuk udah ngancurin acara dia nungguin Mingyu jadi sebagai gantinya Bohyuk harus nganteri dia pulang. Udah sih- hehehe.**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati~**_

 _ **(( MAAF. ALURNYA AKU CEPETIN. ))**_

 _ **— UNBREAKABLE —**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sepertinya Mingyu tak akan pulang hari ini. Wonwoo tersenyum kecut, ia mengambil cangkir kopi itu lalu membuang isinya diwastafel.

Ia memilih untuk masuk kekamar untuk sekedar beristirahat dan menunggu Mingyu. Wonwoo merebahkan badannya diatas kasur, matanya terpejam. Ia sungguh merindukan pelukan Mingyu.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Mingyu? Apa Mingyu juga menginginkannya? Tidakkah Mingyu tahu bahwa Wonwoo setiap saat menunggunya? Jawabannya tidak. Mingyu hanya sibuk dengan seseorang yang ia sebut teman, Eunha. Wonwoo pikir mereka cocok juga.

Dengan postur tubuh Eunha yang kecil, wajahnya imut. Sangat cocok dengan Mingyu bukan?

Wonwoo kembali terkekeh, ia mengusap dadanya kecil. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sakit. Ia bodoh, ia hanya seorang bodoh yang terus-terus mengingkan Mingyu.

 _'Brak'_

Wonwoo terkejut dengan suara bantingan pintu itu. Ia berlali kecil menuju luar, ia mendapati Mingyu tengah berjalan kearahnya. Mencengkram bahunya kuat, tatapannya sangat menyakitkan membuat Wonwoo bingung.

Helaan napas Mingyu begitu terdengar, "Aku sudah memutuskan, pergilah dari sini hyung. Cari pengganti yang lain."

Bisikkan itu terdengar seperti pistol yang menembak, Wonwoo tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari bahunya. Memilih untuk masuk kekamar, dan merapihkan bajunya.

Mingyu terdiam, mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa Wonwoo tidak berontak sama sekali?

Cukup lama terdiam sampai ia sadar bahwa Wonwoo sudah melewatinya dengan membawa koper untuk pergi.

 _ **— UNBREAKBLE —**_

 _3 Bulan setelahnya._

Mingyu merenggangkan ototnya setelah selesai mengerjakan sesuatu, ia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia kerjakan ditempatnya ia bekerja.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa pikirannya masih saja ke mantan kekasihnya itu walaupun ia sudah mempunyai Eunha sebagai kekasihnya yang baru?

Apa karena kenangan yang tersimpan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu sangat banyak?

Sejak ia memilih memutuskan Wonwoo setelah malam itu ia pergi kerumah Eunha. Wonwoo pergi dari apartemennya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia hanya diam sembari membawa kopernya keluar dari sini. Membuat Mingyu benar-benar bingung dan dilanda rasa sakit.

Entahlah. Yang Mingyu pikirkan intinya, ya mantan kekasihnya itu, Wonwoo.

Sial. Semuanya serba sialan, bahaya kalau ia memang mengingkan Wonwoo disaat seperti ini.

Dikala ia sedang merasa lelah, pasti ada Wonwoo yang menyemangatinya.

Senang, maupun sedih. Wonwoo selalu disampingnya.

Ia kembali berpikir mungkin cara terbaik melupakan Wonwoo ia harus menelepon Eunha sekarang. Sebelum ia benar-benar membuat kekacauan didalam hubungannya sendiri.

"Sayang? Bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku sekarang?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Wonwoo berkutat dengan tulisannya, sesekali ia melirik jam dinding lalu kembali ke awal. Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu lama membaca lalu menggeleng.

Ia melirik Bohyuk yang tertidur dikasurnya, kemudian ia berdecak. "Kenapa tidur disini, Hyuk- _ah?_ " Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Bohyuk yang tertidur. Ia mengguncang tubuh Bohyuk pelan, tak ada perlawanan.

Bibir Wonwoo mengerucut kesal, ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Sesekali menghentakan kakinya. Dasar adik tidak tahu diri, batin Wonwoo.

Kaki Wonwoo berjalan kearah dapur, ia membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin dalam kulkas. Ia meneguk sedikit, lalu menghela nafasnya.

Terdiam cukup lama, Wonwoo mengusap airmata dari sudut matanya. Ia merindukan Mingyu untuk kesekian kalinya. Wonwoo menginginkan Mingyu, tapi ia juga terlalu takut untuk kembali berhubungan dengan lelaki itu walaupun hanya sebatas pesan.

Wonwoo takut mengganggu Mingyu dengan Eunha, ia tidak mau hubungan mereka seperti hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang lama. Sungguh, rasanya ingin sekali Wonwoo merebut Mingyu, tapi tidak bisa.

Ia terlalu takut.

Wonwoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya keruang tengah, duduk disofa dan menyalakan TV. Mencoba melupakan Mingyu beberapa saat.

 _ **— UNBREAKABLE —**_

Hari sudah semakin siang, ini sudah jam 8 pagi. Mingyu masih bergelung dibawah selimutnya dengan Eunha, ia mengusap surai hitam kekasihnya itu.

Kenapa rasanya tak sama seperti ia mengusap rambut Eunha dulu? Tidak ada rasa getaran didadanya lagi. Mingyu memilih memeluk Eunha, mencoba-coba mencari rasa yang ia inginkan seperti dulu.

Mingyu memilih untuk menyerah, ia tidak bisa, tidak bisa mendapat apa yang ia mau. Mingyu bangun dari tidurnya, melepaskan pelukannya. Walaupun banyak pergerakan, gadis itu tidak bergerak bangun.

Mingyu menggeleng, berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan dan pikirannya. Ia harus memilih cara untuk kembali bersama Wonwoo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eunha belum juga bangun, mungkin karena kegiatan panas mereka tadi malam, terlalu lelah. Mingyu selesai menyantap makanannya. Ia menuliskan _Note_ -nya untuk Eunha, memberitahu bahwa ia akan pergi beberapa saat.

Mingyu meraih _coat_ nya dan memakainya, ini coat yang ia beli bersama Wonwoo. Ah, makin merindukannya saja, batinnya. Mingyu terkekeh kecil. Ia berjalan keluar Apartemen, berjalan sekitar taman.

Dulu, Wonwoo sangat senang disini. Jika ia sedih, ia senang maka lari kesini. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Wonwoo disini, tidak ada Wonwoo yang duduk dikursi taman sambil memakan _Cotton Candy_ nya. Itu membuat Mingyu semakin sedih.

Kenapa ia menyelingkuhi Wonwoo? Jawabannya adalah, Eunha lebih banyak menarik perhatiannya. Katakan saja jika Mingyu memang brengsek, Wonwoo yang selalu memberinya perhatian, tapi tidak membuatnya merasa cukup.

Mingyu memilih duduk dikursi yang biasa ditempati Wonwoo, Wonwoo benar. Suasana sunyi memberi ketenangan. Apa yang Wonwoo bilang selalu benar.

Mingyu menyesal telah membiarkan Wonwoo pergi saat itu juga.

Seandainya ia bisa membalikan waktu, ia mengingkan Wonwoo dalam pelukannya, yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya kembali. Tapi bagaimana sekarang, apa Wonwoo masih bisa menerimanya jika sudah begini?

Wonwoo manisnya yang manis, ia sungguh merindukannya itu.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya gusar, mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari Wonwoo sampai ketemu. Ia harus benar-benar meminta maaf padanya. Menyesali semua perbuatannya, dan membiarkan dirinya dihabisi oleh Wonwoo sampai babak belur, walaupun ia tahu itu masih tidak cukup dengan rasa sakit yang Wonwoo rasakan.

Mingyu tidak tahu, tidak tahu jika Wonwoo tahu ia sudah berselingkuh dengan Eunha saat mereka masih terjalin.

 _ **— UNBREAKABLE —**_

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil menonton acara yang ia sukai. Walaupun semalaman ia tidak tidur, ia tetap berusaha untuk baik-baik saja.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, sebenarnya Bohyuk sudah pergi kesekolah sedari tadi. Membuat Wonwoo semakin bosan, ia bosan tidak ada kehidupan disini, hanya ada dirinya dan suara TV yang menyala.

Ia ingin sekali pergi membeli makanan diluar sana, apalagi kedai dekat taman apartemen Mingyu. Benar-benar menginginkannya. Wonwoo mematikan TV, berjalan kekamar untuk mengambil jaket. Ia harus membeli makanan itu, harus.

Wonwoo berjalan kearah apartemen Mingyu, tidak, bukan ingin kesana. Hanya ke dekat tamannya saja. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sembari memakai jaket, perutnya keroncongan, sialan dengan Bohyuk yang tak membuatkannya makanan.

Hanya terdengar helaan napas kecil dari Wonwoo sepanjang jalan, lapar, lapar.

Wonwoo sudah sampai ditempat yang ia inginkan, tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya bukan? Tak jauh juga dari apartemen Mingyu, hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai kesini.

Ia menyibakkan kain yang menutup jalannya untuk masuk kedalam kedai, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya ia adalah pelanggan pertama, buktinya saja, ini masih sangat sepi.

Wonwoo duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan, dengan cepat memesan Tteokbeokki yang ia inginkan.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan teh hangat saja satu."

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, suara itu seperti Mingyu. Ia menoleh kearah kanan mencari asal suara yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Badannya menegang, itu Mingyu. Mingyu yang ia tangisi semalam.

Dengan cepat, Wonwoo menoleh kearah awal saat Mingyu tak sengaja menatapnya. Wonwoo merasakan pipinya memerah, Mingyu ada disini, dadanya sesak.

"Hai, hyung." Itu ucapan yang Mingyu lontarkan pertama kali. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sembari menahan napas. Ia tidak boleh menangis disaat seperti ini karena ia merindukan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Terdengar helaan napas darinya, Mingyu terkekeh. "Bisakah kita bicara?"

Entah, keberanian dari mana Wonwoo menoleh dan mengangguk.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Masih dikursi yang sama ditaman yang Mingyu tempati tadi, hanya ada keheningan. Tak ada kalimat yang Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo lontarkan. Rasa dingin semakin menyeruak, Wonwoo memilih untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri daripada untuk berbicara dan menatap Mingyu.

Ia tak punya keberanian yang besar, sampai akhirnya Mingyu yang memecahkan keheningan. "Hyung."

Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu, menunggu lanjutan ucapan Mingyu. Mingyu kembali menghela napas, "Sebenarnya sudah sangat lama aku ingin berbicara." Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku ingin mengaku sesuatu."

Wonwoo terkekeh. "Tidak perlu kau beritahu aku sudah tau, Gyu. Tidak usah merasa menyesal, aku tau perempuan itu jauh lebih dariku. Bahkan saat kau pergi, aku sudah tahu kemana tujuanmu, aku tahu, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu terdiam, mencerna kalimat Wonwoo barusan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang Wonwoo bicarakan.

"Jika memang mau membahas itu, aku sudah tahu. Aku minta maaf. Aku harus pergi." Mingyu membeku, Wonwoo sudah bangun dan berjalan menjauhinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Mingyu tetap terdiam, seakan susah untuk bergerak.

"Apa maksud ucapannya? Apa Wonwoo sudah tau bahwa aku berselingkuh?" Gumamnya.

 _ **— UNBREAKABLE —**_

Wonwoo berlari kearah rumahnya mengusap matanya kasar, ia takut jika Mingyu menginginkannya lagi. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan tangisannya lagi jikalau soal Mingyu.

 _Apa lagi ini Tuhan?_ Batinnya.

Memang benar jika ia tidak bisa melupakan Mingyu, masih menginginkan Mingyu. Tapi, apakah tidak bisa ia menjauh sebentar saja dari Wonwoo? Melupakan apa yang pernah mereka jalin?

Napas Wonwoo tersedat, ia lelah. Sungguh, kembali mengingat masalalu adalah hal terburuk. Bagaimana jika Mingyu ingin kembali dan mengulang masalah itu kembali? Tidak, ini sungguh buruk.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mingyu berjalan gontai kembali ke apartemennya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti Wonwoo. Apa yang ada dipikirannya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia tak melihat Eunha sekarang. Dimana gadis itu?

Mingyu mencari diseluruh ruangan, sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, "Eunha?" Mingyu bergumam.

Kemudian menggeleng saat menemukan sebuah surat berada dikasurnya.

 _ **Mingyu-ya, maafkan aku karena sudah melihatmu ditaman tadi.**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar bingung. Kau masih mencintai Wonwoo bukan?**_

 _ **Aku sungguh meminta maaf, lepaskan aku dan kembalilah kejar Wonwoo.**_

 _ **Eunha.**_

Sialan, apa-apaan ini? Sekarang ia makin bingung, apa Eunha melepaskannya untuk kembali bersama Wonwoo?

Apa Eunha sedang terkena demam? Kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal ini, padahal dulu, Eunha yang memaksanya untuk bersama.

Mingyu terdiam, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya, ia menghela napas kecil. Jika memang begitu, ia merasa harus cepat mengejar Wonwoo lagi.

Bagaimana caranya agar Wonwoo kembali bersama nya? Apa ia perlu jujur? _Mungkin itu pilihan yang tepat._ Batinnya.

Mingyu meremas kertas itu ditangannya dengan kuat, membuat kertas itu tak berbentuk. Ia kembali berjalan keluar apartemen, salah satu tujuannya sekarang adalah rumah Wonwoo. Ia akan menceritakan semuanya hari ini.

Kakinya berlari kencang, dahinya mengerut tak suka. Kenapa yang ia rasakan sekarang jarak rumah Wonwoo semakin jauh?

Mingyu terhenti saat melihat sesosok lelaki tengah terdiam dihalte bus. Mingyu mengerjap, kakinya melangkah menuju halte bus. Lelaki yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, itu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlihat mengusap matanya sesekali sampai ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang tengah berdiri didepannya sekarang. Wonwoo mendongak dan mendapati Mingyu tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

Wonwoo membuang wajahnya kasar dan tampak menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan tangis. Mingyu bersimpuh didepannya, meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya. Wonwoo melihatnya bingung,

"Hyung.. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Maafkan aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku telah berselingkuh, tapi aku jujur mengatakan ini.. Aku masih mencintaimu, sosok yang menemaniku, memberiku semangat.." Mingyu terdiam.

Wonwoo masih bingung, ia tak mengerti. Sedang apa Mingyu ini?

"Gyu.. Bangunlah-" suruh Wonwoo dengan lembut, Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tidak sebelum aku mengakui kesalahanku, Jeon." Mingyu hentikan ucapannya, kepalanya mendongak seraya menatap Wonwoo dengan memohon.

Mingyu menarik napasnya dengan panjang, "Dengar, aku sungguh menyesal, aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu sepajang hari setelah aku mengusirmu malam itu, kau terdiam.. Benar-benar tulus. Aku menyesal telah memilih Eunha menggantikan posisimu saat itu. Maafkan aku Jeon Wonwoo.. Maafkan aku."

Wonwoo merasakan bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, harusnya Mingyu tak memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini. Ini salah.

Wonwoo meraih bahu Mingyu, mencoba menarik mantan kekasihnya itu untuk bangun dari depannya namun Mingyu kembali menolak, "Maafkan aku ya, Wonwoo? Hyung?"

Mata mereka bertemu, airmata Mingyu sudah lolos dari tempatnya. Matanya menampakam ketulusan dan menyesal yang begitu dalam. Wonwoo tak tega dibuatnya, ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan menghela napas.

"Bahkan, jika kau tidak meminta, aku sudah memaafkanmu sedari dulu Mingyu. Jadi, bangunlah." perintah Wonwoo, Mingyu bangun dari posisinya dan memilih berdiri didepan Wonwoo.

Tangan mereka masih bertautan erat, seakan takut kehilangan satu sama lain.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Kembalilah bersamaku, hyung."

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Mingyu lagi. "Gyu.." gumamnya tak percaya.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Aku ingin mengulang bersamamu hyung, kumohon. Aku janji tidak akan mengulang kesalahanku lagi.." ujar Mingyu meyakinkan.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana Eunha?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mengusap tangannya dengan lembut, mendudukan dirinya disamping Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum lagi, "Eunha? Dia memutuskanku hyung."

"Eh?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda. Maka dari itu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi hyung?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tak percaya, matanya sedikit berbinar. Ini yang ia tunggu, Mingyu mengajaknya balik bersamanya. Kembali menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman.

Tanpa basa-basi Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. "Aku mau Mingyu.." Mingyu terdiam, ia kaget.

"Benarkah? Aku tak salah dengar? Kau memberiku kesempatan kedua hyung?" Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Ya Mingyu. Jadikan aku kembali menjadi kekasihmu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End.**_

Nah, aku kembali kan dengan squel? Maaf, pasti squelnya tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan huhu. Aku terlalu terburu-buru ngebuatnya. Apa ini sudah panjang?WKWKKW.

Eum, sejujurnya sih- tadinya aku ga kepengen buat ini, tapi karena keinginan kalian aku jadi ngebuat ini deh.

Oh ya, thanks buat yang rnr, Serius, aku kaget. Lumayan banyak ya yang ngereview(?) asyique. senang sekali hati ini.

 _ **big thanks to; Yeri960; DevilPrince; itsmevv; pizzagyu; Guest; boonie18; Guest. lee tae rin; redbeans61x.**_

 **DAN MAKASIH BANYAK JUGA UNTUK YANG FAV MAUPUN FOLLOW.** SEMOGA INI SESUAI HARAPAN YAAA!~ JANGAN LUPA TINGGALIN JEJAK OK OK?

KAMU SENANG SAYA SENANG(?)

 _ **DAH!**_

 _ **SEEYOU!**_


End file.
